The Adventures of A Squared
by MutantSquirrel
Summary: He leaned in closer to her, placing his hands on her desk; invading her space, demanding her attention. "Let me refresh your memory," he murmured, tone low and intimate "You slept with me last night and then snuck out this morning without saying a word."
1. Chapter 1

**Nap Time**

A small, one shot drabble of possibly the cutest couple of all time... oh and Stu. Hopefully I'll upload more one shots soon**.**

**CA is not mine, I just like to pretend.**

* * *

><p>Annie yawned, flexed her aching shoulders and rubbed the crick out of her neck. The Washington clock glowed 5:27 am, was that really the time?<p>

She turned to check and saw that the darkness outside Langley's windows was already starting to lighten into a predawn gloom. In the perfect quiet of the empty DPD she could even hear birds beginning to make their morning calls for territory and mates.

She groaned and rubbed at tired eyes, another all-nighter translating the Romanov Manifesto. Six hundred pages sat stacked in her out box, tied up with string because they didn't fit any CIA standard folders. When she thought about the other five same size bundles still waiting to be processed in the DPD filing room her head ached.

It wasn't the translation that was time consuming; it was deciphering Romanov's barely legible chicken scratch that was difficult. Who knew Cyrillic characters could look so much like meaningless squiggles at three in the morning or that vitriolic diatribe and spewed forth anti-western sentiment could turn into blah blah blah blah blah in her usually on-the-ball mind. She kind of wished the underground propagandist had spent less time emulating Tolstoy and more time working on his handwriting.

And now she had reached the time of night/morning when going home would be effectively pointless; Joan would just need her to come straight back and the half an hour drive either way seemed like an impossible burden on an already sleep deprived brain. She thought longingly of a real bed and a few hours of shut-eye, every time she fell asleep in her desk chair she woke up with the most painful neck spasm.

She eyed the door to the tech office. Auggie had a couch tucked away in a corner in there. He probably wouldn't mind if she just tested it for comfortableness… She was a great couch tester.

She yawned again, feeling her eyelids droop and a wave of tiredness envelope her. If she didn't stagger to his office now she was going to fall asleep in the stupid rolly chair and end up having to fork out for a chiropractor.

Annie kicked off the rocking but not very comfy heels she had on and padded bare foot into the domain of the favorite nerd in her life. It was dark in there without the light from the main office but she'd seen her blind co-worker navigate the room a million times without vision. It couldn't be that hard to walk a dozen steps in the dark.

She judged where she thought the desk position began and reached out her hand. Her fingers met cool smooth glass. A little tingle of pride ran through her as she found the curved edge of Auggie's workstation and followed it around. Unfortunately the wall behind his desk and then Stu's computer where a little harder to navigate around and she found herself stumbling over unidentified objects and cursing occasionally under her breath. Finally she made it to the couch, too tired to remain standing any longer and collapsed onto it.

Her sleep befuddled brain didn't register that the couch was lumpier than it should be, or that the warmth she buried her back into technically shouldn't be there. The only movement she made when the strong familiar arm wrapped around her torso was to sigh contently and let sleep drag her under.

* * *

><p>Stu slid open the door to the Tech Department and stopped dead for a moment.<p>

August Anderson's desk was empty.

He knew 7:45am was early, but he was never here ahead of Auggie. It was like his boss had some preternatural ability to divine the exact time Stu would get to work and magically turn up five minutes earlier. Most days started with Aug breezing past him, coffee cup in hand saying something along the lines of "You have much to learn, Grasshopper."

Maybe Auggie was sick, or in trouble... Or hiding around a corner waiting to pop out and say "haha, I fooled you again young Padawan." Then again the guy had stayed back late last night working on that cipher they had picked up on an itp address in Ecuador. Maybe the head of DPD tech was human after all and was just sleeping in for once.

Stu grinned, closing the door behind him and walked cheerfully to his workstation. He was so going to give Auggie crap about this when he showed up.

He rounded the corner and stopped dead for a second time. He blinked once, then again, his brain trying to compute what his eyes saw. Curled up together on the office couch was his boss and Annie Walker lying intertwined, breathing softly and sound asleep. Dark chocolate hair co-mingled with flaxen blonde strands and Auggie's arms curled protectively around Annie's smaller frame, her own small hand placed on top of his.

Once he'd gotten over the shock he had to suppress a chortle. Guess the pool on when Annie and Auggie where going to "sleep together" would end today, although if he kept his mouth shut he could probably spin it out a bit longer and put some money down himself.

Quietly, Stu pulled out the CIA encrypted cell phone he kept in his desk, took a shot of the sleeping couple – for posterity or blackmail he wasn't sure yet- and tiptoed back out again.

* * *

><p><strong>BEST. COUCH. EVER.<strong>

Accidental Auggie snuggles for the win**! **I know it's tiny! And there is no dialogue. It's just been so long since I've written anything and I just need to start completing and posting then moving on to the next story.

I love the idea that Auggie quotes Kung Fu to Stu(for those not in the know I am relating Auggie to Master Poe the blind monk). It's cheezy but cool.

Reviews are shiny and nice and you are a lovely person if you leave one.

I'm also wondering if I need a beta reader, I was thinking if someone needs one themselves and are willing to glance a discerning eye over my work in return that might save me from posting something embarrassing. PM me if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Because all you people who reviewed and favorited the first chapter are freaking awesome, and only because you guys are so cool (not because the other one shots I've written so far have spiraled out of control into multi-chaptered fics) I'm posting a follow up to Nap Time (which technically means that this story has spiraled out of control into a multi-chapter too). *Sigh*

CA isn't mine, :'(

**EDIT: Sorry for the double post, I noticed an error a few seconds after it went up. I really wish I had a Beta reader...**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Evasion Tactics<strong>

She only managed to elude him for half the day.

All in all that was quite an accomplishment, considering his freakishly good instinct for guessing where she was at any given point in time, and the fact he had access to the entire resources of the tech department to track her down with.

Really though, bearing in mind her only method for evading him was to see him first and walk the other way, it wasn't surprising that her luck eventually ran out.

"Annie." Auggie drawled as he halted at her desk. Crap, she had thought he would still be in the Ecuador briefing for at least another ten minutes and had only ducked to her computer to quickly check her emails and today's department memos. Needless to say, sometimes she hated it when he used his ninja skills against her.

She looked up at him for a moment, not quite able to meet his eyes then back down at the pages of memorandums she was nervously shuffling in her hand. "What's up Aug? I'm kinda busy."

Auggie folded his arms across his chest though his voice stayed jovial. "I won't bother you long; just a quick question, are you avoiding me?"

"No." She sort of squeaked, which of course didn't help with the believability of her statement.

Auggie arched an eyebrow at the obvious lie. "Good, because I think we should have a little chat about this morning."

Annie bit her lip and stared without seeing at the missive in her hand. Maybe if she willed herself to disappear hard enough some latent telekinesis would kick in and zap her away. No? Well failing to dematerialize in a puff of smoke she fell back on the old CIA standby: deny everything. "I don't think I know what you're talking about Auggie." Yeah, that didn't sound like total BS, not at all…

"Now that I find really hard to believe," Auggie replied softly. There was something in his voice, something that might have been a threat or a warning or something else just a little dangerous. Something that against Annie's will made heat coil low in her stomach. Auggie leaned in closer to her, placing his hands on her desk; invading her space, demanding her attention. "Let me refresh your memory," he murmured, tone low and intimate "You slept with me last night and then snuck out this morning without saying a word."

Someone nearby - an eavesdropper - started choking on their coffee. They both whirled as Jai thumped a fist against his lungs, expelling hot liquid from blocked airways. "Excuse me." He croaked out, eyes watering as he spluttered and backed away hastily.

Annie turned back to her best friend, guilt replaced with more than a little annoyance. "Great." She sniped. "Thanks for that."

Auggie rocked back on his heels, straightening as Jai retreated. He grinned, wide and Cheshire-like, his former intensity gone. "You're welcome." Guess he had no problems with Jai getting the wrong end of that particular stick. Men and their rivalries.

Annie sighed, the cat was well and truly out of the bag now, there was really no point in denying it any longer. "In my defense, I didn't even realize you were there till I woke up." And when she had dear god, had that been the shock of the century.

She'd been half conscious, in a haze of sleepy contentment when she became aware of the most delicious warmth behind her; warmth she had tried to burrow back into only to find that she wasn't lying against vinyl and upholstery but a firm, sculpted torso, that the comfortable weight across her own body wasn't her duvet but a masculine arm, corded with muscle.

Her eyes had popped open comically and she had had to restrain herself from bolting upright in alarm.

Slowly she had extricated herself, holding her breath as she lifted his arm and gently slid out from under it. She'd stopped then, heart in throat, checking to make sure she hadn't roused him. When his breathing stayed slow and even she had found herself just staring at him, taking in the twin crescent fans of his inky lashes, the cupid's bow of his sleep softened mouth. Her hand had seemed to move of its own volition as she brushed back the dark, sleep tousled hair at his crown.

Then of course what she had just done hit her like a ton of bricks and she booked it for the door.

"Really, you didn't notice you where snuggle raping your best friend on his couch?" Auggie asked, teasing voice breaking into her reverie.

Annie opened her mouth but no words came out. When he put it like that…

"Hang on a second, snuggle raping? Don't you think you're over reacting a little here?" She said defensively.

Auggie snorted derisively, "Hey, you were the one avoiding me… which, by the way, is an admission of guilt if I ever saw one."

He had a point.

"I'm sorry." Annie pleaded contritely.

Auggie's sightless warm brown eyes rested on her, crinkling with something a lot like tenderness, "You're forgiven."

Annie breathed out a sigh of relief; accidental weirdness with her best friend resolved. The relief disappeared as a horrifying thought struck her. "Wait, how did you even find out? Where you awake the whole time?"

Auggie smirked mischievously at the alarm in her voice. "Relax, I'd taken two Tylenol for a migraine and was out like a log all night." he explained, "Stu gave it away; he was acting weird all morning. Wouldn't fess up about it either till I threatened to hack his record and treble his college debt."

Annie couldn't resist a smile at Auggie's handling of the situation. "You know blackmailing your co-workers is against CIA policy."

"Eh," he shrugged. "Joan would have backed my play." He produced a piece of copy paper and dropped it into her lap

"Besides, considering this memento I confiscated from Stu I think he may have thought of blackmail first." Annie turned the page over and felt her heart rate increase rapidly at the damming quality of the photo on the other side. It looked very… intimate.

"I promise it won't happen again, Auggie." She told him emphatically.

He laughed, making a noise of disbelief. "A woman promising _not_ to sleep with me, now that is a new one." He was shaking his head with amusement as he turned back toward the tech department.

"So we're good?" She called out a little uncertainly.

"We're good." He threw back happily over his shoulder.

Annie gave a relieved sigh as the door of Auggie's office closed behind him. Crisis averted. Auggie was still her best friend, nothing had changed.

She looked down at the photo in her hands and felt her heart give a funny little miss-thump. Nope, nothing had changed at all…

o0o

Auggie whistled as he walked to his work desk, Stu was studiously typing away in his corner, probably more than a little scared of him right now. He did feel a tad guilty about that, and that he'd lied to Annie.

Generally telling any falsehood to her went totally against his policy but he didn't think she'd really appreciate the truth in this case. So he had lied, hadn't told her that actually, he had woken up at the sound of Stu's camera phone clicking, or that from that moment to the moment she'd left the circle of his arms he had lain awake, memorizing the sound of her steady breathing, the scent of her shampoo, the light pressure of her hand on top of his.

He also didn't tell her that when she'd finally risen the separation from her had felt physically painful to him or that when he'd felt the brush of her hand on his forehead it had taken every ounce of self-control not to reach up, take that hand and draw her back down to him.

He leaned back in his chair propping his hands behind his head.

Yeah, probably best not to overload the girl, after all change takes time…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers get gold stars and cookies!<strong>


End file.
